Along with the development of display technology, the display panels have been widely used in many fields, such as various electronic products including mobile phones, Tablet PCs and digital cameras.
According to the conventional approach, a display panel is equipped with a driver chip, and wires are extended into the active region to provide signals to scan lines and data lines, which are orthogonally interlaced with each other. However, such approach requires a sufficient space in the periphery of the active region for accommodating the chip and the wires. As the design of electronic products is gradually directed towards slimness, lightweight and compactness, the conventional approach is disadvantageous for the realization of narrow-frame display panel.
Moreover, when a large amount of wires is used, the large amount of wires not only requires a large space but also causes extra problems such as the scan time being prolonged and the scan frequency being reduced, and ends up with insufficient charging time or charging rate.